


Peter's Halloween Costume

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Post-Avengers (2012), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: “It’s your first Halloween with us, Peter.”“Yes…”“May told us you liked to dress up as your hero for Halloween when you were younger. And since we have that party tonight, are you going to dress up as Iron Man again?”“What? Iron Man isn’t my hero!”AKA Peter's first Halloween with he Avengers and he does go as his hero, just no one expected it...





	Peter's Halloween Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: [tony-stark-deserves-better](https://tony-stark-deserves-better.tumblr.com/post/179620405968/tonystarkhd-parkrstark-happy-halloween-oh) and I was asked to write this by [nashilayladragneel](https://nashilayladragneel.tumblr.com)
> 
> I know this is like a day after Halloween but I was sent the post only yesterday. Anyway, this is really short and I'm not entirely happy with it but, here you go!
> 
> Also no collage this time but I don't think anyone's bothered!

“It’s your first Halloween with us, Peter.” Natasha murmured as the Avengers sat down one afternoon eating lunch together. The teenager narrowed his eyes at her comment,

“Yes…” He drawled, dragging out the word,

“May told us you liked to dress up as your hero for Halloween when you were younger.” She said with a smirk, “And since we have that party tonight, are you going to dress up as Iron Man again?” 

“What? Iron Man isn’t my hero!” He stated though the others chuckled thinking the teenager was merely embarrassed,

“What?” Tony asked hurt flickering through his eyes before he coughed as everyone looked at him, “I mean, of course. Why on earth would Iron Man be your hero?” Peter opened his mouth to speak again, but Tony continued, “Anywho, I’m going to go and…do some work…stuff. See you all at nine.” 

“Leave him, Pete. Just his ego being wounded.” Clint laughed as he reached across to grab some more pizza, but the brunet fell silent as he watched his role model and _hero_ walk away.

“See you guys at the party.” He murmured moments later. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

It being a party for adults meant that not everyone was in a costume. Some just threw a bit of (hopefully) fake blood on themselves. Others just donned tight fitting and barely covering anything clothes. Though the Avengers (well most of them) did actually get into the spirit. Natasha and Clint had chosen each others outfits by giving each other two choices, which…well, could’ve ended terribly for Clint had he chosen a ridiculous outfit for the redhead, but surprisingly after putting it on, Natasha was very pleased with her outfit. Clint was also quite pleased much to everyone’s amusement. The redhead had been given the choice of Cruella de Vil or Red Riding Hood -both were very nice outfits and Clint had merely said she needed to do claw marks with her [makeup](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/373587731583727723/) if she chose [Red Riding Hood](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/383650461981142601/), which she did. Clint’s options had been the Joker or a male Harley Quinn. Was it bad that no one was overly surprised when he chose to go with the male [Harley Quinn](https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/288511919871453941/) outfit? Because he did…and he loved it. Thor went as himself with his hammer and armour. As did Bruce, who just went to the party in his usual purple shirt, though he had added his lab coat and told everyone he was a mad scientist if they asked, he was also convinced to put some blood on his lab coat by Clint to add to the ‘costume’. Steve was a bit more in the Halloween spirit as he wore a ripped and bloody white shirt with some black trousers, some blood dripped down his face. No one saw Tony or Peter until the party started, so no one knew what they were wearing. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

The Avengers all came together as the party started. 

“Looking good, Tony.” Whistled Clint as he looked at the [Steampunk](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/522347256773760164/) looking man, who gave a little twirl as he stood by them,

“You guys look great too.” 

“Anyone seen Peter?” Natasha asked several moments later,

“Well, there’s a surprising amount of Iron Man costumes so…it’ll be difficult to find him,” Steve muttered,

“Hey, guys!”

“Who on earth are you supposed to be, Peter?” Clint asked as the young man appeared out of nowhere. Peter stood there in a suit surprisingly similar to one of Tony’s, a fake goatee on his face that was very familiar along with sunglasses.

“Yeah, thought you’d be coming as your favourite hero,” Natasha added as she took in the teens outfit,

“I am. Tony Stark is my hero and ta-da!” He exclaimed and took in everyone’s surprised expressions,

“Kid…” Came a choked voice, it was Tony and he had tears in his eyes,

“I meant what I said, Mr Stark.” He murmured with a shy shrug, “Before you were Iron Man, I already looked up to you. I…this is embarrassing but when I found out about you going missing in 2008, I actually took a few days off of school because I was really…well, I had worked myself into a couple of really bad and exhausting anxiety attacks. And…well, you actually saved me in 2010 at the umm Expo with Hammer’s drones.” Tony actually stumbled backwards at hearing this,

“That was you?” He gasped and for the first time, he _hugged_ Peter. The teenager was surprised but hastily wrapped his arms around his role model. He didn’t say anything when the older man began to tremble ever so slightly, nor when he felt tears seep through his shirt.  

“Again, I meant every word of it, Mr Stark. You’ve always been my hero, even before Iron Man.”

“God, kid. You don’t know how much that means to me.” Tony whispered with a slight crack in his voice,

“Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, picture Tony dressed up like Brendon Urie in the ['Ballad of Mona Lisa'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOgpdp3lP8M) if you need more clarification.
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts either here or on [my tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
